


回航

by SuFeng2017



Category: Justice League
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017





	回航

飞机已经进入了平流层，Henry再一次确认了行程，合上了电脑。他的邻座是已经奔波了数个国家，累到在飞机上睡着的总统先生。

“Henry……”那男人的声音是刚睡醒的低沉暗哑。“是的，先生。”Henry从座位上起身，站到男人的身旁，并微微弯下腰。

当熨的平整的领带被从扣得紧实的西装三件套中抽出来的时候，Henry才意识到不对，他的总统先生面无表情地揉上了他的屁股。“Mr.President”小秘书有些慌张，“这是在飞机上！”荷枪实弹的保镖们与他们只隔了一扇舱门，虽然不会有空乘小姐，可万一保镖先生们听着声音不对过来怎么办？更别提总统在的地方必定有摄像机记录下一切。

“看看你，Henry”Ben将Henry拽倒在自己身上，慢条斯理的脱下秘书深蓝色的西装和马甲，饱胀的乳肉将灰蓝色的衬衫撑得严严实实，“明明是定制的西装，扣子却一直像是要被崩掉一样，你这里……”他恶意的隔着丝质的衬衫戳上年轻人已经挺立起来的乳粒，“不会又大了吧。”湿热的舌缠上小巧的耳垂“那位邻国的王子，待你可好？”“我没有，先生。”那双该死的蓝眼睛里聚起了雾气，尖锐的虎牙咬住下唇，表情是要多纯洁有多纯洁，要多委屈有多委屈，“我忠诚于您和您的国家。”“那便向我展示你的忠诚。”

西装裤被褪到脚踝，露出白皙的双腿，原本用来佐餐的小瓶橄榄油被当成了润滑，于男人而言略显小巧的手在幽深的臀缝里进出着，Henry一只手撑住椅背，双膝跪在总统先生岔开的双腿之间，男人西装革履，好整以暇的看着自家秘书涨红了一张巴掌小脸，呼吸急促，勾魂的蓝眼睛却是牢牢的盯着自己。男人一本正经的就像是在会谈，而下体鼓起的帐篷却是泄露了男人并不淡定的事实。

肠壁又热又湿，那里早就已经食髓知味，自己的手指太短，根本戳不到那一点，Henry只能尽力塞进更多的手指，Ben拽住他手的时候，不出意料的看见了手指尖粘连的透明液体，他不顾年轻人想要抽回手的意愿，一点点的舔拭干净。

被束缚的性器在内裤被拉下的那一刻弹跳而出，Henry看了眼底带着戏谑的男人，背过身，扶住男人的阴茎就要往下坐，可是臀缝过于湿滑，飞机又因为气流而左右倾斜，空虚的穴口一张一合，几次咬住前端都没能吃进去。

火烫的手掌从半敞的衬衫下探入，按在年轻人敏感的腰上，“Mr.Affleck”年轻人的声音里已经带了哭腔，“求您。”“求我什么？”Henry知道男人只是吃醋，羞耻让他咬紧了牙关，却毫无办法：“求您上我。”他拽住自己的衬衫下摆，也不在乎挺立的前端是否会弄脏衣物。年轻人的抽泣让恳求的话语都断断续续，他当初任用年轻人的确是有一些看脸的意思，但年轻人的才干才是被选中的真正原因，怎么就喜欢上他了呢。

Ben一手按住年轻人的腰，一手扶着自己的性器抵在穴口，褶皱的内壁被一点点撑开撑平，连脏腑都好像是在被火烫的性器灼烧。年轻人眼神涣散，只知道随着男人顶弄的动作摆起腰胯，一遍遍的喊着先生。

男人从身后掐上了Henry的乳尖，粗暴的揉弄让本就已经不再笔挺的衬衫更加不成样子，小声的啜泣随着顶胯幅度的变大成了尖细的哭叫，全身的敏感点早就被男人知道的一清二楚，碰哪里会让年轻人放下矜持，摸哪里会让年轻人失去理智，Ben当然知道保镖就在不远处，他们都是精心挑选的人才，当然知道什么时候该出现，什么时候该回避，至于摄像机，早就被脱下的西装盖住，他咬住年轻人的后颈，摸上年轻人已经溅上精液的小腹，感受着自己的存在，在内壁的抽搐中，将热烫的精液射到了最深处。


End file.
